Mind Over Metal King Over Queen
by bucktooth22
Summary: Charles x Erik Slash Fluff n Stuff
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: if do not own X Men.

Charles had a gun to his head and was trying desperately to pull the trigger. Erik laughed gleefully as he watched the man drop his arm after a long internal struggle. "No, if can't. I'm sorry. I can't shoot anybody point blank, let alone my friend." Charles dropped his hand looking desperately at him. Looking for something. Reassurance? Approval? He wanted to know he hadn't let Erik down. Erik, the man that seemed to have no hesitation when it came to things like this, no qualms about killing someone. At least that was the way Charles saw him. But Erik was no longer that emotionless killing machine the Nazis had made him into. Charles had taken those raw emotions, the burned ends where his heart had once hung, and had slowly but surely, put the pieces back together. If he had to make a choice, if he really had to he would never, could never kill Charles. Much like Charles could not pull the trigger, Erik could never consciously cause any harm or threat to come to Charles. When had he become so protective of the man? Erik laughed as he thought back to the promise he'd made Charles give him not to read his thoughts. And, as much as Erik knew, Charles had kept his promise. So, while still chuckling, he used his powers to raise the gun. Charles let it slip out of his hand. Erik put the gun against his head and then locked eyes with Charles. Charles eyes looked scared. He didn't want Erik to do this. The old Erik would have just laughed it off and unloaded the clip. But he couldn't. Not when Charles had those eyes on him. And, his natural instinct to impress a possible (hopeful) mate kicked in. He didn't even think about it as the gun slowly took itself apart before their eyes. Charles's eyes went from worried to lighting up. Impressed, pride, awe, and...was that love? Surely Erik was making the last one up. Hope. Erik shook his head ruefully as he put the gun back together and then pushed it gently into Charles's hand.

"Read my mind Charles." Erik whispered.

"But you made me promise-" Charles stopped looking at his counterpart with confusion.

"I know but right now, just this once." Erik said as he looked deeply into Charles's eyes searchingly.

"But-" Charles tried to protest.

"Just do it." Erik snapped before regaining himself and focusing his thoughts. He brought one thing to the top, overlapping all other thoughts with it. Overlapping thoughts of metal and of anything he'd dreamt of doing to Charles in the darkness of night and under the protective covers of his bed. On top of all that, everything, he was practically screaming inside his head if love you Charles Xavier. Over and over again. He shut his eyes as Charles's hand went to his head. Two fingers touched his temple before falling quickly as blue eyes looked wide eyes at Erik.

"I can hear you Erik. There's no need to shout." He said blinking at Erik before his face broke into a grin and he began laughing. Erik's face contorted into a confused pout, a look that sent Charles into even more fits of laughter. It was so bizarre on the man that he just had to laugh.

"Charles?" Erik asked after a while. He really didn't know what emotions he should have been feeling at that point so he was a bit concerned and also a bit put off.

"Oh Erik, my friend, why do you think so loud?" He asked as he finally regained himself, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Is that all you have to say?" Erik asked finally deciding on an emotion. Anger. The gun began to vibrate in Charles's hand.

"I don't really know what else to say." Charles frowned slightly as his demeanor finally sobered. Erik felt his hands ball into fists at his sides. They'd done this practice a thousand times and a thousand times Charles had said varying forms of the same thing. And a thousand times Erik had shook off his feelings as nothing more than a schoolboy crush but after all this time spent with him, he had to tell him. After he'd thought about it tirelessly he'd come to the conclusion that it wasn't a crush anymore, it was something more. So he'd decided to tell Charles about this and now this is where it'd gotten him. Embarrassed. Laughed at. Sad. Angry. And still alone.

"I see." Erik said as he began walking away.

"Erik." Charles laughed as he trailed after the other. "You don't seem to understand-" he stopped when Erik rounded on him, his eyes full of threat where they'd been promising protection only moments ago. Erik felt something inside him tug and he remembered that he'd wanted to protect this man, not hurt him. And right now, the threat was himself so he decided the best course of action would be to leave. So he turned back around, and headed inside. "Erik please. Give me a moment." Charles begged as Erik began packing his small amount of possessions. Just as he grabbed his bag and began heading to the door he felt his body lock.

"_Just listen Erik._" Charles said inside his head.

"_Get out of my head._" Erik growled.

"_I need to tell you what if meant. I don't know what to say Erik. I really don't. I didn't know this was an option for you, for me, for...us._" Charles said carefully. "_Please stay. With me. For me. Here._"

"_How can if? I have so many questions. So many problems._" Erik replied tiredly.

"_Let me help you._" Charles said as he let Erik go.

"Give me one good reason." Erik said as he held his bag closer to his body.

"I'm pregnant." Charles said straight faced. Erik sighed and hung his head as he pushed past the other and headed to the exit. "Oh come on Erik. It was a joke." Charles called after the other as he chased after him. The only joke Erik saw was the irony in the fact that he'd been dreaming of being pursued by Charles for a long time. But not like this. He ignored the rest of the pleas the other man called as he stood tall and walked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: if do not own X Men.

Erik had been gone for about a week when he felt Charles the first time. Charles said he was just updating him on what was going on. "The training's going steadily, the kids miss you. I miss you. I...if can make you come home but if guess you'll just come back when you're ready."

Then another week. "The training's stopped. The kids say I've been downright mean and they want you back. I guess you're just the yin to my yang. Take one away and there's chaos. I really miss you Erik. And not just for the kids. I miss your smile. Your eyes. The way you wear those horrible turtlenecks." Erik looked down at the blue turtleneck he was wearing before deciding to go shopping for some new shirts. "Please don't stay away much longer."

A third week. "I got a package in the mail today. No return address. It was a necklace. A metal necklace. With a chess piece as the pendant. The queen. I miss my chess partner."

A fourth week. "Erik? I know you can hear me. I'm scared. Please help me." Charles murmured. Erik's eyes went wide and he stood up abruptly. Nothing else. He looked around, remembering he was at dinner in public. A restaurant. He threw down some cash on the table and rushed to the door, hailing a cab and hurriedly giving him instructions. After a few minutes he decided the cab was too slow and got out, deciding flying there would be faster. He got there quickly, and picked up some pots and pans along the way. He gathered them and then when he got to the mansion he left them waiting outside as he hurried in. He got to cerebro where Charles was slumped to the floor. He looked up; recognizing Erik's approach and the metal hero felt his blood boil. The brilliant man had been cuffed to the console, brought to the floor; his face was bloody, battered and bruised. The pots and pans were soon around him, sensing his anger.

"Kitchen utensils?" Charles asked incredulously. Erik said nothing as the cuffs loosened, allowing Charles to slip free. Soon the pots and pans and even the handcuffs had twisted into a long strip of barbed wire and off stalked the hero to punish whoever'd hurt his Charles. The damaged little telepath followed him, much to Erik's dismay.

"You should go. You would not wish to see this Charles." Erik tossed the words over his shoulder, not that they would do any good.

"What are you going to do Erik?" Charles bit out harshly. "Tie me down with barbed wire?"

"Charles." Erik sighed. "I was trying to protect you."

"I don't need your protection. I needed your support." Charles growled.

"Stop acting like a child Charles. I was trying to protect you from myself. I feared what if might do to you." Erik said warily. Charles was silent for a long time until they found Beast tied to a wall and drugged.

"Hank!" Charles gasped as he hurried over to his friend's side while Erik removed the cuffs. Hank fell with a groan onto Charles who was far too small and weak to hold him. Erik rolled his eyes as he helped Charles lay the big blue boy down on the ground.

"I must continue." Erik said standing.

"The others." Charles nodded as he stood, looking worriedly down at Hank's unconscious body.

After they'd rescued all of the students Charles agreed to take Erik to their captors, against his better judgment. They approached a room and Erik began coiling his chain of barbed wire. "Freeze them." Erik said looking at Charles.

"So you can kill them faster?" Charles scoffed.

"They hurt you." Erik growled. "I'm going to kill them one way or another." He kicked open the door and bolted inside as he began his attack. But he couldn't. Not with Charles right there, his big blue eyes watching him. Knowing he was better that this, above killing them. So instead he wrapped them in it, not enough to cut, but enough so that if they moved they'd be cut. He looked at Charles tiredly. "Now what?" He asked.

"You owe me a vacation for this." Charles mumbled as his hand went to his temple and his eyes scrunched shut as he set to work on their minds.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: if do not own X Men.

Charles sighed as he tried not to crash the plane. When he'd asked Charles on vacation he didn't mean Hank could come too. And for the entire flight to the private island they'd reserved, Charles was in the cockpit with the blue Beast. Talking. Three hour into the flight and they didn't once run out of things to talk about. Erik got bored, and annoyed, and a bit lonely so he waved his hand casually, summoning the necklace that was fastened around Charles's neck. The man uttered curiosity as he allowed himself to be tugged to Erik. "Was there something you wanted?" Charles asked when he'd arrived.

"When if invited you on this vacation-" He paused as he pulled Charles down to sit on his lap. "I figured it'd be just us. I figured you'd be in my cockpit and we'd have liftoff by now." He buried his face in Charles's neck, feeling the cool chain against his forehead. Charles laughed. And Erik felt his presence invade his mind. It was no longer an unusual or unwelcome feeling.

"_I love you._" Charles's voice sounded so deliciously British in his head and he felt his hand rest against the flat chest of the blue eyed genius. He couldn't tell if it was him or Charles that did that but he didn't care.

"I love you too." Erik whispered with hot breath against Charles's neck. His hand began deftly unbuttoning the shirt that was the only thing stopping him.

"_We'll be arriving shortly._" Charles said as he pulled away.

"I can fix that." Erik growled as he pulled Charles back. The man laughed as he stood up, off of Erik and stretched. He kissed Erik lightly on the top of the head before heading back to the cockpit. Erik grabbed his hand before he could go completely. "Always wear that." He said brushing his thumb gently over the queen that was tied around his neck. Charles blushed and began buttoning his shirt back up. "Promise?" Erik demanded.

"I promise Erik." Charles laughed as he flattened his shirt down once before slipping into the cockpit with Hank.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: if do not own X Men.

Vacation. Erik was sitting in the sun on the sand, not a worry or a care in the world, reading a book. Charles was lying out on the sand next to him on a towel under an umbrella. Day three of their amazing vacation and still Charles had skirted around what Erik wanted to come next in their relationship. He'd finally said I love you out loud and he'd sent Hank home. He'd agreed on being 'boyfriends' and they'd decided they'd already been on date-esque outings. "Erik?" Charles asked as he rolled onto his stomach on the grey towel.

"Yes Charles?" Erik asked not looking up from his book.

"I want to go in the water." Charles declared.

"So?" Erik sounded bored.

"Go with me old friend?" Charles asked. Erik closed his book and looked at Charles who was smiling hopefully.

"I suppose." Erik shrugged and stood.

"But first can you put sunblock on my back?" Charles pushed the orange and red bottle into Erik's hand. The pale man looked over his shoulder expectantly. Erik laughed; he'd known there was an ulterior motive. He knelt between Charles's legs, nudging them farther apart. He began moving slowly, spreading the sunblock across Charles's warm shoulders. Then he moved down his sides and along his back before reaching the hem of his shorts. He began to slowly nudge it lower but before it could get anywhere Charles jumped to his feet and grabbed Erik's hand. He knocked the bottle of sunscreen out of his hand before dragging him into the water. Charles laughed childishly as he jumped into the water, dropping Erik's hand. Erik waded into the water slowly after his boyfriend. By the time he was up to his bellybutton Charles had rushed back to him. He slipped his pale legs around Erik's waist and his arms laced around his neck. Erik's hands began nudging Charles's shorts down and he pulled back, allowing his legs to land on the ground. He stepped back and put his hand gently against Erik's bare chest.

"What do you see when you look at me Charles?" Erik asked frustrated. "Because I look at you and I just...I smile. I think that man is brilliant. Amazing. And he's mine." Erik gripped Charles's wrist. "So tell me Charles." He pulled Charles's hand away. "What you think when you look at me."

"I love you Erik." Charles said frowning as Erik's hand dropped his.

"Then why do you stop me? Don't you want this?" Erik asked. As he used the necklace to pull Charles closer.

"I want our first time to be special Erik. My first time with a man." Charles said gently. He allowed one hand to lace into Erik's hair while the other returned to resting on his chest as his body was pulled ever closer

"I will not beg Charles." Erik growled as his arms slipped around Erik's waist. "I will ask nicely though." He said as he nuzzled Charles's neck.

"Nicely?" Charles laughed. "Are you going to offer me cake Erik?" He purred.

"Do you want cake?" Erik asked. Charles shrugged and slipped out of the other's hands before he began to head back inside. Charles grabbed his towel and hurried inside while drying himself along the way. Erik trailed after him using his power, his mutation, to bring the umbrella after him as he trailed after his boyfriend.

"You make the best cake." Charles purred as he stepped into the cool entrance hall.

"Am I to understand that as I am making a cake?" Erik asked as he went to the bathroom to shower.

"Yes. Cake and dinner." Charles said as he began setting the table. Erik sighed as he set to work making all of Erik's favorite foods for their romantic dinner.

"And what do I get in return?" Erik asked as he taste tested his cake batter.

"Hm?" Charles said not looking up from where he was debating his next move in their paused chess game. "What do you want?"

"Sleep with me." Erik asked looking pointedly at the Brit. Charles looked up, his clear blue eyes finding Erik's as a small smile lifted his lips slightly.

"Ask nicely." Charles purred. Erik faltered for a moment.

"I would like to bend you over and fuck the shit out of your nice little ass. Please." Erik said as Charles's face blushed furiously. "Happy?" Erik asked as he put the cake batter in the oven. Charles made his move at last before looking up at Erik, blush still burning his porcelain skin.

"After dinner." Charles murmured softly before cracking open a new book. "But you must be gentle with me."

"Of course." Erik laughed as he set to work on a salad. "It would be such a shame to damage such a perfect ass." Erik teased. Charles blushed even more at this.

"And I don't wish to be sore tomorrow when Hank arrives to return us to training." Charles said casually. Erik froze. He didn't realize they'd be leaving the next day. He counted in his head as he set a bowl of water to boil for the pasta and then began chopping ingredient for the sauce. They remained in silence until Erik was done making all the food. He threw the dish rag over his shoulder and tried in vain to wipe some of the ingredient off before he began serving out food to each of their plates. Charles put his book down and stretched before sauntering over to the table and plopping down. He smiled up at Erik before he began eating. When they decided to move on to the cake Erik cleaned up the leftovers and brought out the cake. Charles licked his lips before cutting himself a piece. Erik went to cut his own piece but Charles's hand went to his head.

_Mine._

Erik's hand faltered before it fell. "Really Charles?" Erik mumbled as he went to clean up the kitchen. He hoped one day Charles would protect him. Would be possessive over him. At least enough to equal that of the protectiveness of the cake...

"We had a deal. Cake for sex." Charles laughed but before he could take another bite the fork left from his hand and floated over to Erik's lips. Erik savored it for a moment; he really did make the best cakes, before returning it to Charles.

"A deal is a deal but I did want at least a single bite." Erik said, his voice was thick as ever with its slight accent.

"I suppose I'll give you that." Charles laughed as he continued eating his cake. Erik finished cleaning and slunk over and stood behind Erik, his hands gently resting on the other man's shoulders.


End file.
